Emmet Brickowski
Emmet is a regular Lego construction worker and the main protagonist of the 2014 Lego crossover film, The Lego Movie. He is voiced by Chris Pratt. He is called up as "The Special" (in other words, "The Chosen One") by the Master Builders's leader Vitruvius to stop the evil President Business from destroying Lego World. In order to do so, he reluctantly teams up with a tough-as nails spy Wyldstyle whom he develops a crush on, Vitruvius, and even Batman to stop Business. History At first, he lives an average ordinary day at the town of Bricksburg with the other construction workers, until he spots a hooded girl running away after Emmet falls in love upon first sight, He tries to follow her to apologize, but falls down a long hole and stumbles upon the Piece of Resistance. Emmet is later woken up by Bad Cop and interrogated to know where he got the Piece of Resistance. When Emmet can't comply, Bad Cop orders the robots to take Emmet to the melting chamber. Wyldstyle, the girl he saw the construction site saves him by building a mortorcycle and evading Bad Cop and the robots. Wyldstyle gets upset that Emmet is not that creative and tells him to follow her to go to the cantina bar to meet Virtuvius. Vitruvius is about to train Emmet, but Sheriff Notarobot and a ton of Deputrons try to break into the hiding spot to catch them but Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius manage to evade them and Batman joins the group. They later get to Cloud Cuckoo Land the home of Princess Uni-Kitty and she leads them to the Puppy Court where the Master Builders gather and meet. Emmet tells them that he is the least qualified person to lead them, which causes the Master Builders to get angry at him and disband. Suddenly a golf ball is tossed at them, and a ton of robot ships surround the area. The group meet Benny a blue classic spaceman that is obsessed with building spaceships joins the group. Bad Cop tries to stop them, but they manage to dive underwater with a custom submarine and evade him. Emmet tries to comfort Unikitty on the loss of her destroyed homeland, but only makes it a bit worse. The sub suddenly explodes, but the group manage to save themselves by using the double decker couch idea that Emmet had at his vision. Metalbeard, then gets them all to his pirate ship and sets sail for the Octan corporation with Emmet giving out a complex plan to stop Lord Business from using the Kragle. It looked like the plan would work, but unfortunately, the plan fails when Wyldstyle and the others are captured by Bad Cop and the drones. Emmet gets captured too, and just when it looks like they are about to get imprisoned in the Think Tank, Vitruvius is able to fend off the drones but is killed when Lord Business decapitates him with a penny. His last words to Emmet was that he made up the prophecy before succumbing to his wound. Emmet is tied up to an explosive battery linked to the Think Tanks, while Lord Business cuts the Piece of Resistance off Emmet with an Exacto Knife and tosses it into the abyss of no return. The ghost of Vitruvius (tied to yarn) tells Emmet that he made up the prophecy because he told him he is not the only one that is special. Emmet then sacrifices his life, saving and freeing everybody by jumping into the abyss of no return. Inspired, the Master Builders make Wyldstyle "The Special" and she tells them to be creative and make all sorts of wacky inventions to stop the Micro Managers. Emmet ends up in the real world and gets a boy named Finn's attention and he picks him up. Then "The Man Upstairs" (ironically potrayed by Will Ferrel) sees his son touching his Legos and tries to organize the Legos with a tube of Krazy Glue. Emmet realizes the Piece of Resistance is actually a Krazy Glue cap. After Finn's dad goes upstairs, the boy sends Emmet back into Bricksburg via a plastic tube. Emmet creates a giant mecha robot out of the construction tools that were in the construction site to fight the Micro Managers. He manages to get to Lord Business's evil lair, and fight the robots but his foot is glued by Lord Business who attempts to glue him with the Kragle. Before that happens, Finn's dad realises that his son based Lord Business off of him and reconciles with his son. Emmet then sends out his secret weapon, his hand offering Business a chance to reconcile his evil actions. Emmet says to him that "anyone" can be special in their own special way, and they can take old ideas and turn them into something new and creative, including Lord Business and tells him that he does'nt have to be the bad guy anymore because like everybody else, he is the most creative, interesting and most talented person in the world, which touches Business, and causes him to reform and give up his villainous ways. Emmet and Wyldstyle become a couple and Bricksburg is now a happy carefree place again. Personality He is a friendly and optimistic character, and a citizen just trying to do his job. He is also easily frightened and confused. Emmett desperately wants to have friends. When he finds out how little people really think of him, he's crushed. Emmett initially comes across as a bit dense, but it later turns out he's just not used to thinking creatively. As luck would have it, Emmett's mediocre imagination is ultimately what allows the free-thinking of the master builders to co-operate with each other in a crisis. Trivia *Emmet's hairpiece is similar to Part 3901, but has hair sticking out in the back, and has lines on it. *His last name is Brickowski, as revealed by the Junior Novel. *Unlike most modern "human" minifigures, as well as most of the other characters in the film, Emmet's eyes do not have pupils, even Benny. *In LEGO Movie the Video Game, Emmet has a new instruction build ability. *When trying to build in the video game, Emmet can't build simple builds, if he does, then he puts all the pieces in all the wrong spots. Gallery 70803-emmet.jpg|Emmet the Heroic Figure Emmet.jpg Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 7.09.04 AM.png|Emmet as a real life lego mini figure Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 2.20.44 PM.png|Emmet's Heroic Grin m8ixqJ0WuGtGCuIo7IL4Hmw.jpg|Emmet Scared Category:Lego Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Crossover Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Pacifists Category:Male Damsels Category:The Messiah Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dimwits Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Pure of heart Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Nurturer Category:World Saver Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Toys Category:Speedsters Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Martyr Category:Lawful Good Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Puppet/Doll Category:Normal Badass Category:Paragon